Worlds Collide
by Sarcasam is Golden
Summary: Slytherin and Gryffindor, is it meant to be?
1. The Great Draco Caper

**Soooo my first HP storieee so yea enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP sooo yea...I only own Flora.**

Hello, my name is Flora, Flora Tonks. Yes I know you might be thinking of my distant cousin Tonks, the amazing Metamorphagis, in which I haven't inherited that gene. Although, I am an Animagus, turning into a lithe Cheetah. Enough about me, on to my story…..

Sharp jabbing pains aimed at my stomach, dulling to soft pokes. My eyes fluttered open to see Hermione's goldeny red locks. "Come on Flora, we'll be late!" she exclaimed shrilly. "Alright already, I'm up!" I grumbled sleepily, hauling myself out of bed and quickly pulling on my robes. Hermione opened the door to the girl's dorm and we dashed down the staircase. I nearly collided with a messy dark haired boy with round spectacles, "Blimey Flor." He smiled, placing his hands on my shoulders to slow me down. I flushed slightly, "And a good morning to you Harry." Next to him stood another boy with flaming red hair that seemed to clash with his Gryffindor robes. "Morning Flor." He mumbled, Ron always seemed to have a problem with mornings, just like me. "Hello Ron." Hermione said cheerfully, "Let's get to the Great Hall then." She made her way out of the Portrait Hole followed by the others.

I slid into a seat at our house's table. Ron dug in immediately, stuffing his face with the various foods. Hermione rolled her eyes in annoyance, but tried to hide her amusement. A blonde haired boy at the Slytherin Table caught my eye, his mouth upturned into what looked like a smile but was masked by the sneering face plastered onto his face. I glared at him with pure hatred, darn that Draco Malfoy. Harry glanced at her worriedly, "Draco bothering you?" he asked. I turned to him, "Yes! He keeps on trying to talk to me and he smiles _all the time_ now!" Hermione grinned, "Flora, I think he likes you." Ron, Harry and I all were shocked, "LIKES ME?" I said. Ron's mouth opened so wide some unchewed food rolled out onto his plate, Hermione stared in disgust. Harry pulled himself together, "What makes you think that Hermione?" he asked her. Hermione turned her attention to him and started, "Well, if he keeps on looking at you and smiling, he probably thinks you're pretty." I blushed at this, "And he's trying to corner you so he can talk to you." She said simply. I was dumbstruck, Draco had been, and always will be, my enemy. " 'Ow do o kno' dis 'Erm-ioniny?" Ron muttered through a mouthful of food. Hermione snorted in disapproval before answering, "Always with a tone of surprise."

The next class we had was Potions, with Slytherin. I walked in with Hermione and wasn't surprised to see Draco hovering at the doorway. "Flora!" he called out and I ignored him, walking over to a table and setting my stuff down. Before Draco could move any closer, Snape came to my rescue, "Sit down class and turn to page 20 in your books." The flutter of pages filled the room and we began our assignment.

After class, Draco lingered and waited for me to finish, "Just talk to him Flor." Hermione whispered into my ear, giving me a small shove in his direction. I stumbled forward and Draco grinned at me. "Malfoy." I said, my voice on the verge of a growl, He locked eyes with mine. "Hello Flora." He said, in a voice I've never heard him use before, one full of emotion and gentleness. It was quite unlike his usual jarring sneer, I blinked in surprise. "Well I was wondering.." he started, keeping his gaze level, "If you didn't have plans already would you go to Hogsmeade with me?" Before I could ponder this thought I answered, "Yes." Draco smiled widely and kissed me on the cheek lightly, "See you!" he called as he raced for the Slytherin Dungeons. Hermione cornered me outside, "So, What happened?" My hand lingered on my cheek, "I'm not sure, but apparently I have a date with my arch nemesis."

We all sat in front of the crackling fireplace, flames dancing. "WHY did you say YES to DRACO?" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air wildly. "I told you I have no clue." I murmured. Hermione hugged me tightly, "Ignore Ron, I'm so happy for you." I smiled, "Thanks Hermione." Harry was unusually silent, staring off into space as the fire flickered across his face. "Harry?" I said softly, "Are you alright?" He took in a deep breath before answering, "Yea, congrats." He muttered crossly, making his way to the Boy's dorms. My brows knitted in confusion, I looked at Ron for an explanation that chuckled nervously and darted after Harry.

***GASP* R&R okay? *puppy dog face* Pweeaaaseeeee?**


	2. Date with a Death Eater?

**The Second installment of ~Worlds Collide~, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer-**

**ME: I don't own Harry Potter and all of the events portrayed in this story.**

**CUPCAKE: e.e**

**ME: OH LOOK a CUPCAKE! *noms***

**CUPCAKE: AHHHHHHHhhhhh…..*dies***

**THANK U THANK U! On to mai storie!**

I walked over towards that same Gryffindor table, an array of breakfast foods in front of me. I was dressed in casual jeans and a tee shirt, all bundled up with a woolen trench coat and scarf. I let my fiery hair down, cascading to my shoulders. When I approached, Ron's jaw looked as if it was going to fall off and Harry had the same expression on his own face.

Hermione laughed, "Wow Flora, you look magnificent!" she exclaimed.

I slid in next to her and blushed, "Thanks."

"Are you two planning on shutting your mouths anytime soon?" Hermione teased; in an instant the boys shut their gaping pie holes.

"Flor, you-you look fantastic!" Ron mumbled through his stuffed mouth, Hermione shot him a look.

"Thank you Ron." I smiled at the compliment. Harry grinned at me from across the table; I couldn't help but flush under his gaze.

After our meal we lined up outside to go to Hogsmeade, "Come on Flor." Harry called to me.

I smiled then sighed unhappily before answering, "Sorry Harry, I have to meet up with Draco." I watched his face turn dark in disappointment.

"Okay." He said, turning on his heel and strolling back to Ron and Hermione. Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped, a chuckle came from the person behind me.

I whirled around and came face to face with Draco, "Hello Flora, looking gorgeous as ever." He smiled. I giggled like a school girl then stopped; I had NEVER done that before.

"Come on then." He said, slipping his hand into mine. Electricity shot through my skin when our hands touched, Draco must have felt it too because he sported a sly smile as we headed out.

The frigid winter wind gust past us, I shivered. Draco looked at me with a concerned expression on his face, slowly unbuttoning his coat. "No, no, I'm f-fine." I chattered.

He laughed, "Sure," then slipped his jacket over my shoulders gingerly.

I breathed in his musky scent and grinned, "Thanks."

"Don't Mention it." He answered, holding the door to the Three Broomsticks open for me.

The sweet smell of pumpkin juice and butterbeer greeted me as I stepped into the bar. Clumps of Hogworts students sat in tables all around. Draco led me to one in the corner, away from the other people. Once we slid into the chairs, Draco looked into my eyes. I shied away slightly, eyes darting to the floor. A fingertip rested on my chin, pointing it upwards.

Draco smiled, "There they are." He smiled, hand lingering at my chin.

"There what are?" I murmured.

He grinned again, "Those beautiful eyes." He whispered, our heads inches apart. Slowly, he closed the gap and kissed me; I was surprised at first then kissed back, my hands making their way around his neck. I felt a warm happy feeling well up inside of me, and when he pulled away I almost went back in. Draco's sneer was gone and in its place was a wide grin, full of happiness.

"Butterbeer?" Draco asked, standing up.

"Sure." I answered breathlessly; he made his way to the bar. I looked across the room and Harry caught my eye, his gaze emotionless. Hermione followed it and saw me; she smiled and gave me thumbs up before returning to her conversation.

We returned to Hogworts at midday, Draco walked me to the Portrait hole before kissing me goodbye, his lips still tasting of warm butterbeer. I stepped into the Gryffindor Commons to see Harry arguing fiercely with Ron and Hermione.

"It was him! He did that to Katie." He said.

"Harry, she was in the _girl's_ loo. Besides, he was with Flora practically the whole time." Ron said.

Hermione nodded in agreement, "It's no use Harry." She said softly.

Harry growled in anger then walked away, ramming into me on his way, "Sorry." He mumbled, racing up the steps leading to the boys' dorms.

Hermione shook her head, pulling me to the couch where Ron was, "He thinks Draco gave Katie Bell a cursed necklace." She said, "He also thinks he's a Death Eater."

I laughed nervously, "He better be kidding."

An awkward silence followed that, and Ron broke it, "So, you and Malfoy snogging." He raised a brow, I blushed.


End file.
